The Wendigo
by karlidylanfa
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter of The Hallchester Witch Story. I tweeked the 2nd and 12th episode of Charmed and Supernatural to fit this story. Piper and Dean are hurt by the Wendigo and later turn into Wendigos themselves. Tommy and Billy are included. Hope you like and review. There will be more chapters of the Hallchester story


**The Wendigo**

It was a dark and spooky night and Piper and Dean were having car troubles just outside of San Francisco, California. "Of course I know what a jack is Dean. I just don't know how to use it, it's not like I've ever gotten a flat tire before I mean it doesn't happen to me everyday," Piper said to Dean, who was standing next to her trying to help. "Piper relax I'm a mancanic I will help you or you know I could do it," Dean said. "No, Dean I need to change this flat on my own in case it happens again," Piper said shaking her head. "Fine well I'm going to walk you through it anyway," Dean said. "Alright start by putting the jack under the jeep and then you put the handle in the base and ratch it up and down, okay it's very easy," Dean said. "Handle um...I don't think I've got a handle Dean," Piper said. Dean shook his head. "Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back," Piper said. "That's not gonna work," Dean said shaking his head again. Piper grabbed the long wooden spoon and put it in the base and tried to ratch it up and down. "Piper that spoon is just gonna break if you keep trying that," Dean said. Then the spoon broke in Piper's hand. "Oh, it didn't work," Piper said standing up straight. Piper's phone started to ring. "Hello, Piper said. "Hey Piper where are you two are table has been ready for lke a half an hour now," Phoebe said. "My jeep got a flat and I don't have a handle for my jack, Piper said. "Well then we'll come get you," Phoebe said. " No No, Dean and I can figure this out," Piper said. "Guys you're stranded and alone with only a broken wooden spoon to protect yourself with," Phoebe said. "Yeah and we have the power to freeze and blow things up, I think we're okay our powers are better than mace. Okay I gotta go before my battery dies, cause I gotta call the Auto Club, we'll meet you there in a little bit, Piper said as she hung up the phone. "Piper wait. Hello? She is out of her mind, Phoebe said to Sam and Prue. "Well let's give her 15 minutes and call back, okay, Prue said. "You know you've been muchnicer since you quit your museum job and got a job at Buckland's," Phoebe said. Prue opened her mouth in astonishment.

Piper stood outside her car with Dean talking to the Auto Club with the last few minutes of battery she had on her phone. But while Piper spoke on the phone Dean and Piper were being watched by an unknown creature. "So back to what we were talking about. What do ya think?" Phoebe asked Prue. "Well, I think it's a good idea..," Prue said as Phoebe cut Prue off. "Great," Phoebe said. "But I also think it's a bad idea," Prue said. "How?" Phoebe asked. "Could I just squeeze in here and say, You two working together would be chaotic, I'm sorry Phoebe but I don't think you should work with Prue," Sam said. "But Prue needs more help for the auction and I need a job so our family has more money," Phoebe said. "Good point," Sam said. "Hey I'm good with phones, better with people, very computer friendly, and I would get a paycheck so I could buy my own wardrobe instead of borrowing your's," Phoebe said. Prue thought for a moment. "Not to mention I would be eternally greatful," Phoebe said. "You really want to work at Buckland's with Prue?" Sam asked. "When opportunity knocks I answer the door," Phoebe said confident. " This job is very demanding auctions can be stressful," Prue said. "I love a challenge," Phoebe said. "Work really long hours," Prue said. "Overtime is my friend," Phoebe said saying anything she could to get Prue to hire her. "Ooh, plus I just thought of something else. With my premonitions I might just be able to get you the straight dope without you having to make a trip to the office," Phoebe said smiling. "Don't push it," Prue said shaking her head. "Right," Phoebe said. "So...," Sam said looking at his sisters. "Can you start tomorrow?" Prue asked. Phoebe smiled and said, "Yes!" "Hey can you give me a ride?" Phoebe asked ruining the moment. Sam shook his head in his hand. "Hello? Oh great," Piper said tto her phone as it died. "What?" Dean asked her. "My phone died before I could tell them where we are," Piper said. The unknown creature was once again staring at Piper and Dean from the bushes and trees. Dean looked around. "Ah, there's a payphone," Dean said. Piper and Dean started to walk over to the payphone when they heard a twig snap. They both stopped to look around and jumped a little out of fright. Piper and Dean started to move quicker to the payphone. They heard more twigs snap, at that moment they knew they were being watched. They looked into the trees hoping to see a human being so they could stop worrying. But what they saw they knew was no human, so they creature followed close behind. Piper and Dean gasped for air as they were being chased by this mysterious creature. Piper and Dean finally made it to the payphone where they frantically both squeezed inside it and shut the door. DEan frantically then tried to put the quarters in the machine to make a call. Before he could even pick up the phone the mysterious creature had grabbed the whole payphone booth and shook it. Piper and Dean screamed as the payphone booth fell to the ground. The lights and the glass had then broken on Piper and Dean. The door of the booth had not been broken but the creature took care of that and smashed it growling. Piper and Dean screamed once more even louder. The creature kept swinging its arm into the booth hoping to snag one of them as a snack. The creature ha swung its arm in a perfect angle to hit both of them with its claws. Piper screamed bloody murdered and Dean didn't hold back much either. Just then a man came from out of the bushes with a flare gun and shouted, "Hey!" The creature looked at the man. The man shot a flare at the tree close behind the creature. The creature threatened by the flares dashed into the trees. The man then ran to the payphone. Piper and Dean stared at one another's scars. "Everything is going to be okay," The man said pulling out his cellphone to call 911. Piper passed out from the sight of her and her brother's blood.

At the hospital Piper and Dean were getting there scars checked out for infection. Prue, Phoebe, and Sam worriedly sprint into the hospital. "Piper and Dean Hallchester?" Sam asked a woman at the counter. "Oh, Andy. Thank god you called us," Prue said happy to see him. "Hey they're like family to me too. They're in here," Andy said pointing to room 669. "Oh my god that's alot of blood," Piper said while looking at the blood across her arm. "Hey guys," Prue said smiling hoping to calm her sister down. "Oh my God!" Phoebe said also staring at Piper and Dean's scars. "Are you guys okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah we're fine," Dean said. "Piper just doesn't like the fact that she can she her own blood alot of her own blood," Dean also said. "If I pass and I need a transfusion my blood type is AB negative, it's very rare it could be a problem, Piper said in fear she would faint again. "See," Dean said rolling his eyes at his sister. "Try not to look at it and just so you know I'm AB negative too. If anything happened I would be a perfect donor," Andy said. Prue looked at him as if he was trying to show off. "Besides I'm AB negative aswell and I'm already cut open, so don't worry so much," Dean said. "Um, so no stitches for either of them?" Sam asked. "No, neither of the wounds are that deep," the nurse said. "Ou," Piper said with minimal pain. The nurse looked at Piper while finishing patching her wound up. "Follow up with your doctor in the morning though, keep it dry, take aspirin for pain, and you two will be fine," the nurse said. Piper smugged at the nurse and said, "Easy for you to say." "You're all set I just need you to sign this for your brother and sister," the nurse said. "Oh, I got it," Prue said grabbing the board and sheet. Prue, Sam, Andy, and the nurse walked out of the room. "Come here," Phoebe said. Piper and Dean stood up from their hospital beds and walked towards Phoebe. "I don't understand. Why didn't you just use your powers?" Phoebe asked. "We were closed inside the payphone booth, and my powers don't work outside the room I'm in remember," Piper said. "Okay, what about you?" Phoebe asked her brother. "Even if I had thought of using my power against the thing it was too fast," Dean said. Piper, Dean, and Phoebe walk out to where the others were standing. "Oh my god, Billy," Piper said hugging Billy. Dean shook Billy's hand instead of hugging him. "Billy this is Billy he saved our lives, Piper said gesturing to Billy. "Yeah I'm just glad I got to you both in time," Billy said. "Yeah I'd like to talk to you about that flare gun you just happened to show up with," Andy said smiling. Billy pulled out a cigarette and started to light it. Prue quickly stepped up to Billy and blew the flame out. Billy looked at Prue strangly. "I don't think you can smoke in here," Prue said. Billy realized that he was about to smoke in a hospital grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and said, "Oh right." "Look there was no coincidence that I was there officer I heard about the murder last night, the creature," Billy said. "The creature?" Andy asked cutting Billy off. "Yeah that's right," Billy said. "Yes creature absolutely," Piper said defending Billy. "Describe it," a woman said walking into the room. They all looked at her. "Billy? What are you doing here?" the woman asked. "Same thing you are hunting that thing," Billy replied. "Uh..Piper, Dean, Sam, Prue, and Phoebe Hallchester this is special agent Felon from the FBI," Andy said gesturing to each one of them. "Mmm FBI cool," Phoebe said with a big grin. "Describe it okay. Big, scary, strong kinda like a cross between a werewold and charles manson," Dean said with a chuckle. "Yellow eyes?" Agent Felon asked. "Yes," Piper said. "Talon like hands?" Agent Felon asked. "Yes," Dean said glancing at his arm. "Can I talk to you inspector?" Agent Felon asked. Andy looked at her for a moment and nodded. Andy and Agent Felon went into yet another room. "The Hallchester siblings are the first victims to survive an attack," Agent Felon said. "Unlike that poor we found with his heart ripped out of his chest," Andy said arms crossed. "Just like the killings in Chicago and New Orleans," Agent Felon said. "Yeah I've sent for the coroner's reports," Andy said. "Why? I think it's pretty obvious this case is already out of your jurisdiction inspector," Agent Felon said. Andy looked at the agent. "On the bright side you don't want it," Agent Felon said. "Why's that?" Andy asked. "This witness claim breaks every other statement, according to their descriptions. This pred is neither human or animal. My accounts are expecting your response," Agent Felon said. "Just tell me what I'm looking for," Andy said. "You believe them? That it's not human," Agent Felon said. "Let's just say recent experiences have left me with an open mind," Andy said. Prue and Phoebe looked away from Agent Felon and Andy. "Cozy aren't they," Phoebe said looking at Prue. "So, Billy how did you know how to use a flare gun?" Prue asked not focusing on Phoebe's comment. "It's afraid of fire," Billy said. "How did you figure that out?" Sam asked following Prue on this. "Cause it attacked us. Me and my fiance Laura were camping the lake and I grabbed a log from the fire it freaked took off. But um...not before it ripped Laura's heart out, might aswell have taken mine too," Billy said looking at Sam. They all stared at Billy with grief. "I came here to kill and that's what I'm going to do," Billy said.

The next morning Sam was at the kitchen table searching the web and the Book of Shadows to find this creature. "If this thing isn't demonic, I don't know what is," Sam said to himself even though Prue was in the room. Prue set down two coffe mugs one for her and the other for her brother. "Yeah well it's not your fault okay Sam just let Andy and Agent Felon take care of it," Prue said. "I can't that thing tried to kill my brother and one of my sisters, besides why am I the only one worried about this. I mean I'm sure Piper and Dean have something to do with this thing," Sam said. Prue's oatmeal was starting boil over on the stove so she used her power to lower the heat. Sam shook his head smiling. Phoebe walked in with a new suit on. "Nice suit," Sam said. "Very corporate, Prue said. "Well I wanna impress my boss," Phoebe said. Prue started to spoon some oatmeal into her bowl. "How's the search?" Phoebe asked her brother. "Nada,"Sam said shaking his head again. "Wait Wait here's something," Sam said looking on his computer. "What What is it?" Phoebe and Prue both asked. "Um it's the Daily Paper's Website, and this is the article I found. It says that three college kids were up camping in the woods and one night some people heard screams coming from up there, in the morning the campsite was destroyed tents ripped to shreds and blood everywhere, the cops only found two bodies with their hearts torn out, so there's a small possibility that the other camper Tommy Collins is still alive," Sam said. "Mmm that sounds horrible," Phoebe said. "That sounds like you just ruined my appetite for breakfast," Prue said putting her bowl down. "Sorry, but there's more this one is from this past April 2 hikers went up there found hearts ripped out, 1982 8 hikers went saw murdered hearts were ripped out, and again in 1959 and again in 1936," Sam said. "So each attack happens every 23 years?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, but there's one story with a surviver. A family of three camping up in the woods supposedly a bear attacked them only the child got out alive," Sam said. "Sounds like this creature is after hearts but why didn't it take Billy's when his fiance was attacked?" Prue asked. Dean walks in the room well I don't know about the heart thing but I say we go talk to this child from that attack and see what he knows," Dean said sitting down. "Okay sounds good, but Piper should stay behind so someone can keep searching through the book," Sam said. "Just leave her a note we have to find out about this as soon as possible," Prue said.

"I don't know why you're asking me about this, it's public record I was a kid my parents got mauled by a," the man said. "A grizzly, that's what attacked you?" Sam asked cutting the man off from his sentence. There was a long silence in the house. "The other people that went missing were those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. "Same thing?" Dan asked. "If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it," Dean said. "I seriously doubt that, anyway I don't see what difference it would make you wouldn't believe me," the man said. Sam looked at his brother. Dean looked back at him. "Sir I think we would because my sister and I were attacked by whatever that thing was last night, and we just wanna know what it is. Can you tell us that?" Dean asked while rolling up his sleeve to reveal his scars. "I wish I could help I don't know what it's called all I know is that I'm lucky to be alive and so are you and your sister," the man said. "Well thanks," Dean said to the man grabbing his brother. "Wait, Sir what is your blood type?" Sam asked the man. "Um..I believe I'm type A positive. Why?" the man asked. "What about your parents?" Sam asked. "I'm pretty sure they both were AB negative very rare. Why," the man asked. "Yes I know it's a rare blood type. I wanted to know because I bet you anything that the others that were attacked were AB negative too," Sam said to his brother. "Are you saying you think that this creature only goes after type AB negative?" Dean aske dhis brother. "Yep, I mean it makes perfect sense, his parents had their hearts ripped out of their bodies but somehow a little kid at the time got out alive, and Billy his fiance was AB negative she got attacked but he didn't get attacked even though he was perfect prey, and finally you and Piper you're both AB negative and got attacked. That thing was close to slicing and dicing you Dean, I'm saying this creature can't eat anything other than AB negative that's why it comes out every 23 years," Sam said. "We better get back see if Piper has come up with anything else," Dean said.

"Piper!" Sam yelled. "Piper!" Dean shouted. "I'm in the kitchen," Piper said from the kitchen. The brothers walk into the kitchen. "Did you find anything in the book?" Dean asked. "Yeah, just read the page," Piper said. _The Wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the Earth destroying all good hearted or those who are in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the full phase of the moon, the Wendigo looks as a human. _"I'd say that's something," Sam said. "So the thing that attacked us is a Wendigo?" Dean asked. "As far as I know this is the closest thing to whatever attacked us, so yes," Piper said. "Well in that case we should track this Wendigo down in it's own place and kill it," Dean said. "Why in it's own place? Why not just kill it wherever we find it?" Piper asked. "Because I found a newspaper article that was printed not too long ago about 3 campers that went camping up in th woods," Sam said. "So?" Piper asked. "So only 3 of the campers bodies were found, so it might be possible that Tommy Collins the other camper is still alive and if there's a chance at that I want to save him," Sam said with pride.

"I still can't believe that none of this stuff belongs to anyone," Phoebe said to her older sister Prue. "Yeah well every year the city auctions off unclaimed proby items for revenue," Prue said. "What about the stuff that doesn't sell?" Phoebe asked. "It gets tossed. What is the next number?"Prue asked. "Uh, 103 gold bracelet mhmm estimated value 375 dollars. I will take that if no one wants it," Phoebe said. "Note that it's inscribed with the initials T.L. Alright that finishes the first grouping, I'm going to go upstairs to go through the prices and make sure we didn't forget anything. Meet you back at my office?" Prue asked her sister. "Your mid-morning coffee will be waiting," Phoebe said smiling at her sister. Prue started walking away when Phoebe said, "I really think this is going to work out between you and me." Prue turned to face her sister. "Me too," Prue said back to her sister. Prue then continued to walk away. Phoebe picked up the golden bracelet marked with the intials T.L and got a premonition of of a car getting driven off the road and off a cliff, the person in the car dropped the bracelet. "Prue!" Phoebe said frantically. "What?" Prue asked her little sister. "I just had a premonition of the past it was a terrible car accident and this bracelet," Phoebe said. "What about it?" Prue asked. "It was thrown free...Oh man I bet I'm supposed to find whoever this belonged to," Phoebe said to her sister. Prue walked back to her sister. "No no no no no Not Now!" Prue said with anger. "I can't help it," Phoebe said in a whiney voice. "Prue I just wanna make sure everything's in order for today's auction," Prue's boss said walking into the room. "Wait the auction is today?" Phoebe asked her sister. "Yes Claire everything's in order," Prue said to her boss. "Terrific, I'll see you later then," Claire said. Claire picked up the golden bracelet. "Ooh," Claire said holding the bracelet. Phoebe and Prue shared a worried look. "Ooh nice, Oh that should sell quickly," Claire said with a big smile. Phoebe smiled back at Claire as she was walking away and then looked at Prue with a serious face. "What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked at her sister with a stumped reaction to her question, Phoebe looked back at Prue with the same reaction.

"It's called a what?" Billy asked the siblings. "A Wendigo," Dean said. "Apparently it looks like a normal person during the day and transforms at night," Sam said following Dean's answer. There was a silence between the four of them. "It survives by feeding on human hearts," Piper said breaking the silence. "What?" Billy asked. "According to my information the first Wendigo was a mortal, who betrayed by his lover cut out her heart and ate it. As soon he did his heart turned to ice and thats how he became the Wendigo," Piper said to Billy. "So what it like...it takes love away from others. Is that it...then why did it go after you? Are you two in love?" Billy asked. "Hell no, I'm not I haven't even been in a relationship that has lasted lonnger than a carton of milk," Dean said. Sam shook his head at Dean's comment. The three stared at Piper waiting for her answer. "No, unfortunately no it must be attracted to something else," Piper said lowering her head. "Like a maybe beauty," Billy said. Dean started shaking his head with Sam. "C'mon man, even the birds know that that was bad," Dean said. Piper chuckled at Billy out of pure embarassment. "I'm sorry it's just that you remind me of my fiance," Billy said in a sad voice. "Anyway from we've gathered this thing strikes at the three phases of the full moon, which means it may try again tonight," Piper said. "That's what it did before, amazing you know I've been tracking this thing for 2 months and in 1 night you're a phd in Wendigo," Billy said with amazement. "Wait," Sam said tilting his head up. The three stared at Sam. "What?" Piper asked. "Blood type, all the victims were type AB negative," Sam said. "Of course I forgot about that bit of information," Dean said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I should call Andy, I mean Inspector Trudeu on this," Piper said. "No Agent Felon is better, she's been so great to me ever since Lauren...I mean she's already a believer I'll tell her," Billy said. "We still need to call Andy though because he may be in danger, if you don't remember he's AB negative too," Sam said. They all stood up from their chairs but Piper and Dean were the only ones to get really weird head rushes. Billy caught Piper and Sam caught Dean. "Are you alright?" Billy asked. "Yeah just dizzy," Piper replied. "What she said," Dean said. "Will you call me after you see her please?" Piper asked. "Sure," Billy said nooding his head. "We can help Billy, we can't tell you how or why but I just want you to know we can," Sam said. "You're not in this alone," Dean said. "I know," Billy said looking at all of them and then walking away. The phone started to ring, Piper went over to answer it. "Quake," Piper said not enthused. "Piper it's Andy, I just wanted to check up on you see how you and Dean are doing," Andy said over the phone. "Oh, Andy that's sweet um, we're fine we're all just a little tired," Piper said. "Yeah well you guys should be at home relaxing," Andy said to Piper. "We're okay, uh listen Billy Waters just left he's heading to the Federal Building to see Agent Felon he has a theory on the attacks," Piper said. "I'll let her know, make sure you and Dean rest up okay and stay out of dark cary places for awhile," Andy said. "Okay," Piper said. "Take care," Andy said and hung up the phone. "Billy's on his way over to your office, apparently he has some information on the attacks," Andy said to Agent Felon. "Really, then I guess I better go," Agent Felon said standing up from her chair. "You seem pretty familiar with the witness," Agent Felon said to Andy. Andy looked up from his papers. "Piper? Yeah, I dated her sister," Andy said. "Dated? Past-tense?" Agent Felon asked. "It's a long story. Why?" Andy asked. "Just curious, wouldn't want a love sick cop on my hands especially if that's what the creature is after," Agent Felon said while grabbing her coat. "What makes you think that's what it is?" Andy asked. "You got a better explaination for why it rips the hearts out of its victims?" Agent Felon asked. "Maybe. I just got another coroner's reports from Chicago, New Orleans, and now local turns out all the victims were AB negative," Andy said. "Chosen by blood type that's a new one," Agent Felon said. "That plus killed in threes the night before, the night after, and the night of the full moon. Piper and dean would have been the second and third, but of course they got away," Andy said. "Well if that's true that means it'll try again tonight," Agent Felon said. "I know all together I'm not confinced that this 'creature' the blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts, it feels like ritual. Ritual is human, could be just one sick mind behind all these attacks," Andy said. " Just in case I'm wrong I have another theory, if this thing really is a creature it may be storing food for hibernation or something because the past few weeks 2 campers were mauled, got their hearts ripped out but 1 of the campers just disappeared. Maybe the creature if it is has a den up there somewhere storing live food," Andy said. "Maybe we will have a chance to confirm your one of your theories tonight, you and me stake out at the park 8:00. Interested?" Agent Felon asked. "I'll bring a flare gun," Andy said. "Alright see you then," Agent Felon said walking out of the station.

Billy was walking into the Federal Building to tell Agent Felon what he knew. "Billy," Agent Felon said from behind him. Billy stopped in his tracks and turned around to walk towards her. "Looking for me?" Agent Felon asked. "Yeah listen I think I know what that creature is," Billy said. "Really?" Agent Felon asked. "Yeah well Sam, Dean, and Piper were telling me about, it's called a Wendigo and it feeds on," Billy said before Agent Felon cut him off. "Wait, wait hold on not here the other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car and we'll talk on the way," Agent Felon said. They walked towards Billy's car. "It's like this Wendigo attacks people in love or at least people with good hearts and AB negative blood type, it's sort of like an anti-cupid," Billy explained to her. "How does it know that about it's victims?" Agent Felon asked. "I don't know instinct, ah maybe it just senses something I don't know, but I know it can take on human form maybe it stalks its prey first. Anyway I know it's gonna attack tonight. I know it! Probably in the same park just like the other cities," Billy said pulling out a cigarette. "Interesting," Agent Felon said. "Yeah, well we gotta get there stake it out, we wait for it to show up," Billy said. Without Billy or Agent Felon knowing an older man came walking down to where his car was parked, but with the echo in the parking facility he could hear what they were saying and see what they were doing. Billy lit his cigarette and Agent Felon jumped in fright. "Son of a bitch, it's you," Billy said. Agent Felon started to grab for his neck to break it but just then, he older saw what she was about to do so he yelled, "HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Agent Felon looked towards the older man in surprise that he was there, Billy did the same. Forgeting Billy was even there Agent Felon or otherwise known as the Wendigo took instinct and ran after the old man giving Billy time to run to Quake. The Wendigo snapped the old man's neck and realized she had gone after the wrong man, and sprinted towards the woods to wait for Andy.

"Prue check it out I found out who's car went off the cliff, Franklin Bates he worked for a big P.I firm in San Jose," Phoebe said to her sister. "How did you do that?" Prue asked. "Easy I recognized the road, Coast Highway by Carnell, I also recognized the car, a 65 Lincoln, my first boyfriend, Jimmy, use to drive one just like it remember. Anyway so I got on the web and started snooping around which means I tied up your phone lines while you were at Baziles," Phoebe said. "Go on," Prue said. "I searched the chronicles and the databases for all articles on car accidents in the area and vuala, there it was Febuary 1989. Um unfortunately it took me awhile to access it and I sort of forgot to tell yo that Claire was looking for you," Phoebe said quickly so she could run away. "Phoebe," Prue said annoyed. "I'm sorry, but here's the best part I called that P.I firm he worked for,lied to them told them I was Andy's partner, and they told me what the intials on the bracelet stood for. The T is for Terry and the L is for Lane," Phoebe said. "Should I know the name?" Prue asked. "Terry Lane was a 5 year-old girl kidnapped by her father it was the case the detective was working on when he died," Phoebe said. "So..." Prue said. "So, I think that's why, the bracelet is proof that he found her and maybe the mothe never got it because he died, which means she never found her daughter. We can't sell that bracelet Prue, not until we know for sure," Phoebe said. "So how am I suppose to explain this to Claire, what phschic provenences," Prue said. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. Claire walked in and up to Prue's desk. "Physcic what?" Claire asked. "Claire. Hi," Prue said smiling. "I have been looking all over for this bracelet. What is it doing up here?" Claire asked grabbing the bracelet out of Prue's hands. "Um, I had it cleaned," Prue said still smiling for her boss. "Fine, I'll return it downstairs I've already got 2 buyers interested," Claire said walking out of the room. "We cannot let her sell that bracelet Prue," Phoebe said in the most serious voice she's ever had. Prue stared at her sister once again not knowing what to do.

Piper, Dean, and Sam sat at Quake thinking of how they would ever save Tommy Collins if he were still alive when Billy came crashing through the doors. "Billy! Oh my God! What happened?" Piper asked jumping out of here chair worried about Billy. "Agent Felon," Billy said gasping for air. "What? What about Agent Felon?" Sam asked. "She's the Wendigo, she tried to kill me but I got away," Billy said still gasping for air. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. Piper thought to herself good thing Quake isn't open today. "Yes I'm sure she tried to snap my neck," Billy said grabbing his neck. "Do you know where she was headed?" Piper asked Billy. "Yeah I ah, think she went into the woods. Why?" Billy asked her. Piper looked at her brothers, and they looked right back at her. "What?" Billy asked. "We think that this Wendigo might be storing food in it's den for hibernation," Dean said. "Why would you think that?" Billy asked. "Because 3 campers went up into the woods, only 2 of them got there hearts ripped out and the other disappeared," Sam said. "So you're saying this guy might still be alive, and you're thinking of following the Wendigo to see if you can rescue this guy," Billy said. "Exactly," Piper said. "So we better get going before it gets away," Dean said walking out the door. Sam and Piper followed right behind him. "Wait!" Billy shouted. Piper, Dean, and Sam looked back at him. "Let me help, I came to kill this thing and I'm not leaving without seeing this thing dead," Billy stated. Piper looked at her brothers and said "C'mon then." They approached the middle of the woods and saw big footprints heading towards a big cave. Dean looked into the cave first to see if the Wendigo had left. "It's clear," Dean said walking into the cave. They all walked into the cave and right away spotted multiple bodies. Piper walked up to the only body that was left hanging up in ropes. "What does this Tommy Collins guy look like?" Piper asked Sam. "Um, here's a picture of him a few weeks ago his emailed me some of his pictures," Sam said. Piper took one of the pictures and held it up to the hanging body's face. "This is him, but I think we're too late," Piper said crying. "If Tommy isn't alive then none of these pooor bastards are. Tommy was from weeks ago I can't imagine these guys," Dean said. Suddenly they all heard a gasp of air, Piper looked back at Tommy. "Cut him down!" Piper said urgently. Dean grabbed his pocket knife and started slicing through the ropes holding him up. "Thanks," Tommy said laying in Piper's arms. Piper smiled "Let's get you out of here," she said. They heard a huge roar. "I think it's going back into town," Sam said. "Are you sure?" Billy asked. "Well let's believe that for now okay," Sam said picking up Tommy around one shoulder, and Dean holding up Tommy on the other side. "Let's get out of here quick," Billy said. Just as they were approaching the opening to the cave the Wendigo stand in front of them. "Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean said. Piper screamed, "Piper, hold Tommy up for me," Dean said. "Why? What are you going to do?" Piper asked putting Tommy on her shoulder. "I'm gonna take care of this," Dean said walking closer to the Wendigo. "Dean be careful," Sam whispered to his brother. "Come on you creepy bastard. Yeah that's right bring it on baby I taste good," Dean shouted to the Wendigo. The Wendigo started to move towards them. "Hey! Do you want some white meat bitch! I'm right here," Dean said to the Wendigo startling it. Just then Dean quickly lifted his arms and flung his hands forward as if he was throwing something away from him. The Wendigo felt Dean's powerful explosion against it's chest, Dean's power scared the Wendigo that it ran back to town. "That's what you get BITCH!" Dean yelled to the Wendigo. "Alright coast is clear, let's get him out of here," Dean said. "I'm impressed," Piper said.

In the parking facility the police were covering the case of the old man's death. "Andy," Agent Felon said. "What happened?" Andy asked. "I don't know, I was coming here to meet with Billy, but I found this old man like this when I got here," Agent Felon said easily lying to Andy. "How'd he die?" Andy asked. "Coroner didn't say but it's definately homicide although there's no mutalation or other physical wounds, it doesn't fit our m.o I suppose it could be random," Agent Felon said. "Chances are that the crazed killer last night then succombs to a to a mudding today, I don't buy it," Andy said. "Maybe Billy did this, this is where we were suppose to meet and I find a dead body in his place think about it," Agent Felon said. "Yeah I've been stalking him for 2 months he could be the killer," Andy said. "Still if these are rituals murders as you said before maybe Billy is a witch and is just playing the good card," Agent Felong said. "I wouldn't put it past him," Andy said. "But, why is the heart still intact?" Agent Felon asked. "Two possibilities he's not AB negative or it was protecting itself from being found out," Andy said. "I'd go with that theory personally," Agent Felon said. "Me too," Andy said looking at Agent Felon. "Let's go talk to Piper see if she nows anything about Billy," Andy said walking to his car. "You read my mind Inspector," Agent Felon said following him to his car.

"And I have $400 now $450, $500, $550, $600, $650, $700, $750, $800 up front sold $800 to number 143 for the Karastan Rug. And the next item is lot 102 a stickly lamp beginning at $2,000 now say $2,100," the Auctioner said. Phoebe walked into the auction off room. "Where have you been the auction has already started?" Prue asked Phoebe. "I think I found the little girl, Terry Lane, I think she's living in Oakland," Phobe whispered to her sister. "Sold $2,900," the Auctioner said banging his mallet on the desk. "I talked to the detective's old secretary she helped me find Terry, she also told me that it was the little girl's mother who hired him because the father had abducted Terry," Phoebe said. "And next is lot 103 a gold charm bracelet and bidding will begin at $375," the Auctioner said. "Prue you've got to do something! That bracelet might be the only thing to confince the mother that we know where Terry is," Phoebe whispered to her sister anxiously. "What am I supposed to do?" Prue asked her sister. Phoebe quickly squinted her eyes like Prue did when she used her power. Prue shook her head, Phoebe quickly nodded her head back. "$375," the Auctioner said. Prue quickly used her power to throw a woman's marker on the floor. "Anyone at $375, $375 anyone for $375," the Auctioner said. Prue again used her power to move the bidders' markers on the floor. Prue kept doing this as fast as she could. "You go girl," Phoebe whispered to her sister. "Very well $300 then, anyone at $300," the Auctioner said looking at the crowd. The Auctioner looked at Claire she inturn shrugged her shoulders, so the Auctioner banged his mallet. "We'll move onto lot 104," the Auctioner said. "Thank you thank you," Phoebe said to her sister with gratitude. "I hope you're right," Prue said. Phoebe grabbed the gold bracelet off the table.

The doorbell rang to Hallchester Manor. Piper went to answer the door. "You guys hide just in case, go upstairs, hurry!" Piper whispered back at Billy and Tommy. Sam and Dean went upstairs with Billy and Tommy. "Who is it?" Piper asked. "It's Andy," Andy replied. "Andy, go away!" Piper said. "Sorry," Andy said confused. Piper opened the door slightly "You can't come in. I've got the flu," Piper said. "It's okay I had my flu shot, I got to talk to you it's about Billy, we think that he may be the murderer behind this case," Andy said. "What?" Piper asked opening the door open all the way for Andy to step in. "That's not possible he saved me, I know he didn't do it. The murderer behind all of this attacked him before Agent Felon and Billy could meet he told me," Piper said. "When did he tell you? And how did he get away?" Andy asked her. "He told us after he ran from her," Sam said coming down the stairs with Dean. "The murderer is a female?" Andy asked. "Yes but not only that she's also a Wendigo," Dean said. "A Wendi what?" Andy asked. "A Wendigo, is a non-dead creature that roams the Earth destroying all good hearted or those who are in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the full phase of the moon, the Wendigo looks as a human," Piper quoted from the book of shadows. "How do you know this?" Andy asked. "We just do, okay," Dean said. "Did Billy tell you guys who it is when it's human?" Andy asked. "Yes," Piper said. "Who?" Andy asked. "It's Agent Felon, she's the Wendigo, the murderer," Sam said. "C'mon guys do think I would actually believe that a Federal Agent was a murderer?" Andy asked. They all nodded their heads. "Why would I?" Andy asked. "Andy she has a perfect m.o, I mean look at it this way she can get away with all these crimes with no witnesses as long as she poses as a Federal Agent where anyone couldn't possibly believe that she could do something like that," Sam explained. "Maybe I'll come back later after you guys get some rest," Andy said walkin outside. "Andy, wait!" Piper said. Andy looked back at her. "You might not believe us now, but please be careful," Piper said. Andy walked towards his car. Piper closed the door and walked upstairs with her brothers. Once they got upstairs to the attic Sam started cleaning Tommy up from being the cave for weeks. Piper started to shake, she removed her bandage and Wendigo like hair growing where her scars were. She thought to herself that Dean's scars were exactly like her's. Sam, Dean, and Billy were in the process of patching up Tommy when Piper collapsed. "Piper could you get us more bandages?" Sam asked looking back at his sister. "Piper?" Sam asked. Dean looked back at his sister aswell. "Piper!" Dean shouted. Dean slid over to his sister on his knees. "Piper Piper wake up. What's wrong?" Dean asked. DEan then collapsed right next to his sister. "DEAN!" Sam yelled. "Billy keep bandaging Tommy,"Sam said running out of the room. "Wait! Where are you going?" Billy asked.

Ding-Dong the doorbell rang to the apartment. "Yes," she said. "Are you Harriet Lane?" Phoebe asked her. "Who are you?" she asked Phoebe. "Oh We've never met I work at an Auction House actually I just started today, my sister got me the job. Uh well anyway I sort of found something and I was wondering if you might recognize it," Phoebe said holding up the gold bracelet. Harriet looked at the bracelet with big eyes "I've never seen it before," Harriet said. "Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. Harriet started to close the door when Phoebe put her hand on it. "Uh, hi I don't mean to intrude and I now that this must be hard for you, but I know that you recognize this bracelet. It was your daughter's wasn't it?" Phoebe asked. "Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you doing this to me?" Harriet asked. "What was her name?" Phoebe asked. "Terry Lane," Harriet replied. Phoebe looked at Prue standing down the hall, Prue walked away. "Do you know where she is?" Harriet asked with tears in her eyes. Phoebe tilted her head into the hall, Harriet looked down the hall to see Prue and her daughter Terry. "Terry?" Harriet asked. Terry and Harriet looked into eachothers' eyes. "Oh my goodness Terry," Harriet said walking towards her daughter to hug her. Prue walked over to her sister and hugged her aswell. "Looks like that bracelet was more than I thought it was," Prue said. "It was priceless thank god for my powers," Phoebe said. Phoebe looked at her sister confused. "It wasn't just your powers that did that Pheebs," Prue said. Prue's cellphone started to ring, she answered it and it was Sam telling her about Piper and Dean.

Andy and Agent Felon met up outside Hallchester Manor. "Piper and Dean were attacked at the farside of the woods," Andy said pointing to the woods. "Must have hidden in the woods waiting to attack. Wanna get a closer look?" Agent Felon asked. "Absolutely," Andy said walking with Agent Felon closer to the woods. "You better turn your cellphone off too, wouldn't want it to ring and scare it away," Agent Felon said turning her cellphone off. "This is a nice spot. How did you find this place? Did you and the Hallchester girl hang out here?" Agent Felon asked. "No, Prue runs more of the eyebrow," Andy said chuckling to himself. "Her loss," Agent Felon said. "I take it you're not married," Andy said. "Do you see a ring on my finger? I was engaged once...he was my world then one day boom the empty dresser, the one word note 'sorry.' I started falling I kept falling," Agent Felon said. "Yeah I know how that is," Andy said. "No you don't, but I took steps I did what I needed to make myself strong, to make so no one could ever hurt me like that again," Agent Felon said. "I'd love to know how you did that," Andy said. "Maybe I'll show you, if you're lucky for now my life is a lot less complicated. All I'm interested in is sex. Does that shock you?" Agent Felon asked Andy. "No, just wondering where you were when I was in college is all," Andy said smiling and ready to laugh.

"Sam!" Prue yelled walking into Hallchester Manor with her sister. "I'm up here. Help!" Sam yelled for his sisters. Prue and Phoebe quickly ran up the stairs to the attic. "Prue, help Billy get Tommy downstairs," Sam said. Prue nodded her head and walked over to Billy and Tommy. Prue helped Billy get downstairs with Tommy. "Phoebe get Piper downstairs and I'll get Dean," Sam said. "Right," Phoebe said grabbing Piper and walking carefully downstairs. Sam was last to come down the stairs with dean on his shoulder. "Who is Tommy?" Prue asked Sam. "Tommy is the 3rd camper from that article I told you about. Piper, Dean, Billy, and I went up into the woods and found the Wendigo's cave, Tommy was the only person in there still alive," Sam said. "You guys went up to a cave in the woods without us. Do you realized what could have happened to you," Phoebe said. "We all got out fine as you can see thanks to Dean's power. By the way Billy was attacked by the Wendigo and we know who it is as a human," Sam said. "Who?" Phoebe asked. "Agent Felon," Sam said. "Oh no Andy!" Prue said with fear. "Don't worry we'll go after them before dark, but first we have to figure out what happened to Dean and Piper," Sam said. "Guys, Piper and Dean are waking up," Billy said from the other room with Tommy who was still pretty out of it. "Piper," Sam said. "Dean," the girls said. "I'm miserable," Piper said. "It's okay," Prue said. "No no it's it's not," Piper said shaking and uncovering her scars. "Oh my god Piper," Prue said. Sam looked at his brother, Dean, that was in the same condition as his sister, Piper. "Dean unbandage your scars too," Sam demanded. Dean unwrapped his bandage revealing Wendigo-like hair in place of the scars. "Oh my god Prue," Phoebe said scared. "Okay can you get up sweetie," Prue said. "Back off," Piper said in an angry voice. "What do you think we can't walk now," Dean said in a just as angry voice. Sam, Phoebe, and Prue look at eachother. "Guys we're just trying to help you," Phoebe said trying to calm them down. "Help us," Piper said with a small laugh. "You can't even hold a job," Dean said. Phoebe looked at her other siblings. "Okay wait a minute Piper, Dean," Prue said "Oh save it do you always have to be in charge," Dean said to Prue. The siblings looked at eachother again. "I'm sorry," Dean said. "What's happening to us," Piper said. "It's okay we're going to take care of you," Sam said. Phoebe picked up Agent Felon's card and got a premonition of her changing into the Wendigo and killing Andy. "Oh my god!" Phoebe said. "What?" Sam asked. I saw Agent Felon better known as the Wendigo killing Andy," Phoebe said. "We have to stop her," Prue said. "Get the book Phoebe, there might be a way to stop whatever's happening to Piper and Dean," Sam said. "Okay," Phoebe said looking at her 2 siblings. "Nothing this is just the same crap I've already seen," Piper said. "We can't find anything to reverse the Wendigo thing," Phoebe said. "Well there's got to be something. Um didn't you check this at the bottom of the page see if there's a direct page," Sam said. "Yeah like we're suppose to know what that means," Phoebe said pointing to the words. "That means confer desiderata it's latin for 'look up things that are yearned for'," Sam said. "Yeah Yeah Yeah you're so very smart college boy," Dean said. "Dean," Prue said. "Don't Dean me just shut up!" Dean said. "No you're going to listen to me this is not you, alright it's the blood of the Wendigo and you have to fight it," Prue said to Dean and Piper. "It's so strong," Piper said. "You're both stronger," Prue said. "Fight it guys," Sam said. "I'm okay," Dean said. "Alright 'things that are yearned for' wisdom, balance, unbecoming that's it," Sam said turning the pages of the book. "Unbecoming the Wendigo. Destroy the Wendigo by melting it's heart of ice. Fire is the key show no mercy, he will show none to you. If a person has been injured but not slain by the Wendigo, said person will only be made whole by the complete destruction of the Wendigo," Sam said out loud. "What if you can't find her?" Dean asked. "We'll find her she's gonna be in the park tonight, besides if you guys could find her cave we can surely find her," Phoebe said. "What if you're wrong? What if you don't then you'll have to...then you'll have to kill us," Piper said. "Don't be ridiculous we're not going to kill you, you're our brother and sister. We could never kill you," Sam said. "We're gonna kill the thing that did this to you," Prue said. "We might have to confined you two until we get back, so tie you down I guess," Pue also said. "NO! Go to hell!" Dean said. "Do we have any chains?" Prue asked. "No, only chains we had dad took with him when he bailed," Sam said. "I think I might have somethings that could work," Phoebe said leaving the room. "Are you back Dean," Prue asked. "I don't want this to happen to us," Piper said. "Make sure you kill that bitch Felon for us, this is me talking," Dean said. "Here," Phoebe said coming into the room hold mutiple pairs of handcuffs. "I don't even want to know where you got these or why you have them," Sam said. "Let's just do this," Piper said. "Okay over here, we'll hook you both up to this pipe," Sam said. Piper and Dean sat down on the chairs next to the pipe waiting to get their hands clasped together with hand cuffs. Sam was cuffing Piper's hand cuffs when she thought of something. "We still need to drop off Tommy and Billy somewhere safe just in case," Sam said. "That and we need to stop and get a couple flare guns," Phoebe said. "Screw you Bitch!" Piper said to Phoebe. "I think we need to hurry," Prue said. "Hang in there guys we'll be back soon," Phoebe said. All of them left the house except Piper and Dean to get Tommy and Billy somewhere safe and buy some flare guns.

"What's the matter?" Agent Felon said to Andy. "I was just thinking how I'm probably not the best cop to be on this stake out with seeing is how I'm type AB negative," Andy said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Agent Felon said.

The moon was beginning to rise over Hallchester Manor and Piper and Dean were starting to get restless. Piper screamed. Dean opened his eyes and they were yellow like the creatures. Piper's eyes were changing color aswell. Next thing they knew they had changed into Wendigos themselves. Both Piper and Dean broke free from their hand cuffs and growled at the night.

"Andy you doing okay?" Agent Felon asked. "Little on edge," Andy replied. Agent Felon's hand started to changed as the moon rose over her. "Instinct of the hunt that's why you're here, that's why you're a cop," Agent Felon said. "Does this turn you on or something Agent Felon?" Andy asked. "Or something," Agent Felon replied. "Look you're a gorgeous woman, but we're on this job together so let's just do that," Andy said. "Let's not," Agent Felon said taking her coat off. Agent Felon transformed fully into the Wendigo eyes and all. It growled at Andy. Andy inturn turned around, pulled his gun, and shot at the beast. Unfortunately the Wendigo hit Andy over the head and knocked him out, the Wendigo howled at the moon. Sam, Phoebe, and Prue drove up to the woods and ran as fast as they could to where the howl was coming from. "I don't see Andy's car," Prue said worried. "Don't worry we'll find him promise," Sam said. The Wendigo tore open Andy's shirt revealing his chest. Then the Wendigo used it's claws to slash Andy's chest down the middle. Before the Wendigo could start feeding Prue yelled, "Andy!" Which made the Wendigo run from the area. "This is definately the place I recognize it from my premonition," Phoebe said. The Wendigo watched them and then ran towards them, but Sam quickly loaded the flare gun and set a tree on fire to keep it away. "Give me another one," Sam demanded. "If he hasn't come out yet he's dead Prue," Phoebe said. "He's dead when we find a body not before," Prue said. The Wendigo started to approach them. Sam shot another flare at a tree near the Wendigo. "Okay how many more do we have?" Sam asked. "Two," Prue replied. "Two!" Sam said with surprise. "That's all they had," Phoebe said. Sam reloaded the flare gun. "Wait, I think that's Andy," Prue said. They ran over to him. "Oh god," Prue said. "Oh god," Phoebe repeated. "He's alive, but she slashed him," Sam said. "He still has his heart?" Prue asked. "Yeah, we must have driven it off when we arrived," Sam said. The Wendigo approached them again, Sam then used another flare to set a tree on fire to scare it. "Last one, now it's my turn," Prue said. "This time we don't fire unless I see slober on its face," Phoebe said angry. "Okay it's over there," Prue said pointing to a Wendigo. "No it's over there," Sam said pointing at another Wendigo. "What about that one?" Phoebe asked. Prue and Phobe screamed. "Piper and Dean," Sam said. "Which one do I shoot?" Phoebe asked. "Just shoot," Prue said. "I can't," Phoebe said back. "Just shoot and pray you hit the right one," Sam said closing his eyes. Phoebe shot the flare at the one on the far right. That Wendigo was fortunately Piper who froze the flare and the actual Wendigo. "Prue!" Sam said urgently. Prue used her power to move the flare in front of the actual Wendigo. When Piper's freeze wore off the flare hit the Wendigo and melted it's heart of ice leaving it a pile of dust. Since the Wendigo was killed Piper and Dean transformed back to there old selves, but naked. They both quickly hid behind big trees. Prue and Phoebe ran to Piper and Sam ran to Dean. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked her sister. "Yeah I think so but I'm naked and freezing," Piper replied. "Same goes here. Give me your jacket!" Dean demanded Sam. "Not unless you say please," Sam said smirking with his jacket. "Dude, no!" Dean said "Well I guess you have 2 choices then sleep in the woods for a while and freeze or go home completely naked, pick your choice," Sam said. "Fine. Please may I borrow your jacket so I don't freeze my ass off or go home naked," Dean said. "Yes you may," Sam said still smirking and handing dean his jacket. "Here you go sweetie, here's my jacket," Phoebe said. "Thanks Phoebe," Piper said. They all went over to Andy who was still lying on the ground unconscious. The slash the Wendigo had made healed by itself and covered with skin. "Andy," Prue said bending over him. Andy woke up. "Hey are you okay?" Prue asked him. "What happened? Prue what are you guys doing here? Where's the Wendigo?" Andy asked as he was sitting up. "Well let's see it was Agent Felon, she knocked you out, almost killed you. We're all here because we came to kill this thing and that's what we did." Sam said looking at Andy with a smug face. Prue laughed to herself "Our family is not like other families," Prue said. "I got that, hey I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys before and thanks for saving my life," Andy said. "Your welcome," Sam said.

The next day Piper, Dean, Sam, Prue, and Phoebe sat at Quake enjoying there time together. "On the house for saving me and Dean's asses back there," Piper said setting all of the siblings favorite drinks. "Are you okay to work?" Prue asked. "Yeah I'm fine it's like nothing happened," Piper replied. "What about you? Should you be working with cars so quickly?" Phoebe asked Dean. "I'm fine nothing can keep me away from a paying job at least nothing but the Power of Five," Dean said. Billy and Tommy walked into Quake looking for the Hallcesters. Piper waved them over. "Thanks for everything Hallchesters," Billy said. "So what are you going to do now Billy?" Sam asked. "I think I'm gonna go back home visit my fiance grave and tell her that the Hallchesters my new friends avenged her death and that I think I'm happy again," Billy replied. "Good for you Billy," Piper said waving to him as he walked out the doors. "So, what's up Tommy?" Dean asked. "Nothing I just wanted to say hey and thanks for saving my life. If you guys hadn't of been determined to find the Wendigo's cave I would probably be dead right now," Tommy said. "Your welcome," Piper said. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Prue and," Prue said. "And I'm Phoebe," Phoebe said cutting Prue off. "Nice to meet you I'm Tommy the guy they rescued even though they didn't have too," Tommy said. "Oh c'mon Tommy of course we had to save you you're an innocent person," Dean said. "Thanks, um I was wondering Piper if I could talk to you over here quick?" Tommy said. "Sure," Piper said getting up out of here chair to join Tommy at the other side of the room. "What do you want?" Piper asked nicely. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Tommy asked Piper. "Me! Are you sure you don't want one of my sisters I mean they're prettier than me," Piper said surprised at what he had asked her. "No I'm sure I want to go out with you. The moment I saw you when I opened my eyes in the cave I knew I liked you," Tommy said looking at Piper with his green eyes. "Oh Tommy I um...I would love to. Here's my cell number," Piper said giving him a card with her phone number on it. "Thanks," Tommy said giving her his cell number aswell. "Bye Tommy," Piper said waving at him as he left Quake. Tommy waved back at her and gave her his biggest smile and then left. Piper happily skipped over to the table where her siblings were at trying to listen. "What did he want?" Sam asked. "He wanted to go out with me," Piper said smiling. "And you said?," Dean asked. "Yes," Piper replied showing them his cell number. "OH MY GOD!" Phoebe said standing up to hug her sister. "Alright we have to get back to work," Prue said looking at her watch. "Uh I uh actually have to talk to you about something and please don't be mad but I quit," Phoebe said looking Prue straight in the face. Dean and Sam laughed so hard until Piper hit them. "What?" Prue asked. "It's not that I don't appreciate the oppurtunity because I do it's just that everytime I touch something at Buckland's I risk having a premonition and it's just to emotional for me. Besides that's your world I need to find one of my own," Phoebe said honestly. "You will," Prue said. "Just stay out of my world or I'll kill you!" Piper said. All of their faces turned to Piper in a confused manner. Piper started to walk away when she turned back and said "I was kidding it's a joke,"Piper said laughing. Sam, Prue, and Phoebe shared a confused glance but Dean sat there next to them laughing it up. "Now that's my sister," Dean said still laughing.

**The End**


End file.
